fahrenheitfandomcom-20200222-history
Carla Valenti
Carla Valenti is the primary female protagonist in Fahrenheit, and is voiced by Barbara Scaff. Carla is a hardened and serious police lieutenant and detective inspector with the New York Police Department, and is Sgt. Tyler Miles' partner. Carla is known among the other members of the NYPD for her intense work ethic and commitment to the job (to the point it appears excessive), but in reality her devotion to her work is, in part, her own way of compensating for her lack of any personal life and few friends (among which are Tyler, several NYPD colleagues and her neighbor Tommy). Carla is naturally inquisitive and completionist; tending to brood over cases which appear to go nowhere, and is prepared to spend long hours poring over evidence in the hopes of finding one vital clue which may have been missed. For reasons she doesn't know, Carla is also highly claustrophobic, and is prone to panic attacks when inside dark, enclosed spaces. Carla and Tyler are the detectives called upon to investigate the gruesome diner murder, and over the course of the game, they work together to find Lucas Kane, the killer, and ultimately begin hunting him down. Gradually, Carla delves deeper into the conspiracy surrounding the crime, and finds odd events occurring that eventually drive her to team up with Lucas to fight the Orange and Purple Clans. After only a short time working with Lucas, Carla finds herself drawn to him, and ultimately falls in love with him. She then has sex with Lucas on the eve of the final battle with the Clans. Regardless of the battle's outcome, in the epilogue Carla marries the exonerated Lucas and is pregnant with their child. History Early History and Career Much of Carla's early history is unknown. At some point, Carla joined the New York Police Department, and eventually rose through the ranks to become a Detective Inspector, holding the rank of Lieutenant, and is the partner and friend of Sergeant Tyler Miles. Apart from Tyler, Carla's only other friends are several colleagues at the police station, and her neighbour Tommy. Ritual Murders Near the beginning of the Cold Front, Carla and Tyler were called upon to investigate the mysterious, yet brutal, murder at Doc's Diner, with Carla, possessing a reputation amongst the rest of the department for her intense work ethic and commitment to her job (which, itself, sometimes tends toward excessive, as her devotion to her work is in part her way of compensating for her lack of personal life), goes on the take the lead in the invesitgation, commited to hunting down the "The Restaurant Killer". Tracking the Orange Clan As time went on, Carla, also being naturally inquisitive and an completionist; tending to brood over cases which sometimes go nowhere, normally spending long hours poring over evidence in the hopes of finding one vital clue which she may have missed, gradually unearthed a disturbing trail of death, deceit and treachery, which was found to lead to the mysterious Orange Clan and their search for the First Indigo Child. Carla was advised to stop investigating too deeply before the Orange Clan arranged for her career to be ruined, and so Carla instead moved all of her resolve to hunting the killer down, though couldn't help but remain suspicious. The Hunt for Lucas Kane When the killer's identity was exposed; Lucas Kane used his Chroma-Given Abilities to escape and publicly humiliate the police. Under pressure from Captain Jones, Carla renewed her determination to hunt Lucas down, though his emerging abilities allowed him to evade capture. Team-Up When the Cold Front became more serious, and the hunt for Lucas going nation-wide (thanks to the Orange Clan's influence); Carla was surprised when Lucas contacted her at her office and arranged a meeting at a cemetery at the newly-filled grave of Tiffany Harper. It is here Lucas convinces Carla they should work together to stop the Orange Clan from finding the child, as mentally, Carla couldn't help but believe Lucas' story as it made sense with the evidence she had already found in her earlier investigations. Carla secretly hid Lucas at her apartment. For some time, the two became closer, with Carla comforting Lucas during the nightmares he suffered from looking into The Oracle's mind. Publicly, Carla only conveyed her actions to Tyler, who agreed with her decision. Meanwhile the police forces were attempting to keep society together, as the Cold Front gradually wore down civilization's defences. The Indigo Child Carla could not help the relief efforts, however, as, by this time, the Child; Jade, had been found. Carla got Lucas to The Orphanage where Jade was just in time for Lucas to battle off The Oracle. Carla is then summoned by a homeless man and they, in turn, recovered Lucas and escape into the city's catacombs. Travelling down a network of abandoned subway, they reached the Camp of the Invisibles, and met The Invisibles' local Unit Leader; Bogart. Bogart gave the couple answers as well as a next plan of action; get to the abandoned Wishita Military Base before the Orange and Purple Clans and hear the ailing Jade's message before they did. The Final Battle The couple were given 2 hours to rest in one of a train carriages, serving as a private area, while their vehicle was prepared for the journey. Initially staying up to explore Bogart's underground base, Carla came to Lucas, and found he was still awake, as he couldn't seem to relax. The two exchanged personal words, and eventually Carla apologized they hadn't met under better circumstances. The two of them kissed. Succumbing to her feelings, Carla, declaring her love for him, had passionate sex with Lucas. Later, Carla and Lucas came to Wishita just as the other factions arrived. What proceeds is a three-way battle between Lucas, the Oracle and the A.I. Warrior Avatar, with Carla able to join the battle, either as a hostage, or active fighter. The Future Carla has three possible endings to her story; * Orange Clan Wins: The Oracle, upon defeating Lucas, Carla and The A.I. Warrior Avatar, and hearing the message from the dying Jade, suddenly lets Carla and Lucas go, with Lucas believing that the Oracle's victory was enough and he didn't feel the need to front Lucas needlessly. After a few days, the temperature on the planet went back to normal. Carla and Lucas went back to New York to await the big changes that were coming. Instead, nothing happened. Three months after Jade's death, nothing much had changed for humanity at all (or at least it seemed that way). Carla remains unaware that Lucas knows that, one day, the Orange Clan's plan will reveal itself. Meanwhile, Carla and Lucas remain together, ever since their time at Wishita. Yesterday, Carla told him that she's pregnant (as a result of their night in the Camp of The Invisibles). This means their child was radiated by the Chroma at Wishita (just like Lucas), but she and Lucas are trying to lead normal lives, as though nothing had ever happened. Carla is also unaware that Lucas isn't sure what's going to happen now, and also still sees through the eyes of the Oracle from time to time, and that what they went through is just the beginning. * Purple Clan Wins: The A.I. Warrior Avatar, upon defeating Carla, Lucas and The Oracle, and hearing the message from the dying Jade, allows his group to become new masters of the planet. The temperature continues to drop and it doesn't seem like it's ever going to stop. Three-quarters of humanity have already perished as a result, and the rest are chased night and day by the machines, forcing them to live underground like rats. Possessing Jade's secret, nothing has the power to stop the Purple Clan. Meanwhile, Carla and Lucas have taken refuge with Bogart and The Invisibles, with Carla being the best thing that's happened to Lucas in a long time. Yesterday, Carla told him that she's pregnant (as a result of their night in the Camp of The Invisibles]). This means their child was radiated by the Chroma at Wishita (just like Lucas). The Chroma has also made Lucas a sort of hero amongst the human survivors, and they try to damage the A.I. machines as much as they can, although their chances of victory are, obviously, pretty small (as even if they could beat them, humanity would still have to live underground because of the cold). Carla is unaware that Lucas is hearing voices in his dreams, telling him that his child with Carla is, infact, the next Indigo Child, and the savior of humanity, though tries not to listen, as for the time being, all he cares about is protecting his wife and child. * Invisbles Win: Lucas, upon defeating the A.I. Warrior Avatar and The Oracle, and hearing the message from the dying Jade, makes the cold go away in silence, just as it had come, effectively returning everthing just as it was before. The Oracle and the Orange Clan, now no match for him, went back to their places of power in the secret government of the world, and the Purple Clan went back to haunting humanity on the Internet. Carla has been living with Lucas for three months, and, despite being the best things that's ever happened to him in a long time, Lucas somehow doesn't feel happy. Yesterday, Carla told him that she's pregnant (as a result of their night in the Camp of The Invisibles). This means their child was radiated by the Chroma at Wishita (just like Lucas). Carla is unaware that Lucas doesn't know what's going to happen now; as, now that he is the one and only keeper of the greatest secret in the universe, he is wondering what to do with all that power (e.g. forget it, put it in the service of humanity etc.) Lucas, having never dreamt about being a god, just wants to live his life, like anybody else, with his wife and child. However, Lucas is afraid that destiny might have another path in mind for him. In each, however, one thing is constant; Carla has married Lucas and they are expecting their child. At the time of his narration, Lucas is in a pose of deep thought. Carla walks up from behind and asks what he's thinking about. Lucas assures his wife that he's thinking about "Nothing...Nothing at all", and kisses her, and resumes his deep meditation. Gallery Carla-valenti.jpg.jpg|Carla during the winter